


[Alte Welt] Der Schrecken im Tunnel [2019]

by BehindTheMoon



Series: Alte Welt [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alte Welt, Dark Fantasy, Dungeons, Horror, Monsters, Mystery, Sewers, ancient ruins
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheMoon/pseuds/BehindTheMoon
Series: Alte Welt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318721
Kudos: 1





	[Alte Welt] Der Schrecken im Tunnel [2019]

Der Schrecken im Tunnel  
\---

  
  
Mein Name ist Eygil. Seit meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr bin ich ein Salvagus, ein Angehöriger jenes Ordens der Verborgenen in den Eingeweiden der monströsen Stadt Roma. An mein Leben vor dieser Zeit kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern, es scheint fast so, als gehöre es eigentlich zu jemand anderem - aber ich weiß noch, dass ich der Sohn zweier entflohener Sklaven war. Unsere Flucht scheiterte, wir wurden in den Straßen der Stadt gefangengenommen und ich konnte nur entkommen, weil ich um mein Leben rannte und mich schließlich in der Kanalisation versteckte. Noch eine ganze Weile hörte ich die Soldaten nach mir suchen; es dauerte Stunden, bis ihre Stimmen und Schritte endlich verstummten. Und ich hatte mich restlos verlaufen und wusste nicht, wo ich war und wie ich jemals wieder aus diesem schrecklichen Labyrinth herauskommen sollte. Nicht, dass ich meine Rückkehr in die Straßen in absehbarer Zeit ohnehin gewagt hätte.  
Doch den Salvagi entgeht keine lebende Seele in der Kanalisation und den Katakomben, und so mussten sie mich früher oder später finden, wie ich allein und verängstigt dort in Dunkelheit und Gestank hockte, unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun. Es gab gar keine andere Möglichkeit, als dass ich einer von ihnen wurde. So ist es vielen in Situationen wie meiner ergangen; die Salvagi sind diejenigen, die hier unten retten, was zu retten ist. Mehr als die Hälfte von uns waren einstmals ausgesetzte oder lebendig weggeworfene Kinder und Entflohene. Die Alten, welche den Orden und seine Geheimnisse und Besitztümer hüten, haben uns ein neues Leben und neue Fähigkeiten geschenkt. So kann ich nun im Dunkeln sehen wie eine Katze, und ich habe eine Art inneren Kompass, mit dessen Hilfe ich mich kaum verlaufen kann, so verwirrend die Tunnel auch sind.  
Neben zahllosen Dingen, die von den Bewohnern der Oberstadt weggeworfen oder verloren und in die Kanalisation gespült werden, besitzen wir auch die Krone von Imperator Nerogio VIII. Der Senat warf sie einst in die Kanalisation, nachdem der Despot nach Jahrzehnten seiner Schreckensherrschaft gestürzt war. Dort oben glaubt man, dass sie für immer verloren ist, doch in Wahrheit verfing sie sich an einem Gitter tief unter dem Kolosseum. Wir holten sie heraus und reinigten sie, und seitdem bewahren wir sie in der tiefsten aller Katakomben auf, damit niemand von der Oberfläche sie je wieder in die Hände bekommt. Denn in sie ist ein schwarzer Unterweltstein eingelassen, der die schwarze Magie des Imperators gespeichert und die gesamte Krone damit durchzogen hat, und die Gefahr ist hoch, dass jemand von ihr beeinflusst wird und das grausame Erbe von Nerogio VIII. wieder aufleben lässt. Wir selbst sind von ihr unbeeinflusst, da wir einem Schwur unterliegen, niemals gierig zu handeln und Grausamkeit und Selbstsucht unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden.  
Wenn die Leute von Roma wüssten, wie wichtig wir für das Weiterbestehen der Stadt sind, würden sie sicherlich nicht so viele böse Gerüchte und Legenden über uns verbreiten - aber wir legen auch keinen Wert darauf, damit aufzuräumen, da uns unser Ruf egal ist. Unsere Aufgabe besteht nur darin, das verloren Geglaubte zu bergen, und wir müssen verborgen bleiben, denn viele von uns sollten eigentlich tot sein. Wir sind ein Volk des Dämmerlichts und der Dunkelheit, wir leben in unserer eigenen Welt, in der sie sich nicht zurechtfinden. Selbstverständlich essen wir keine Kinder, wir retten sie vor jenen dort oben, und wir stehlen auch keine Schätze, um sie hier unten zu horten, sondern nehmen nur das, was die Kanalisation von selbst zu uns trägt, um unser tägliches Überleben zu sichern. Das Wichtigste, was wir neben der Rettung der Verlorenen tun, ist es jedoch, die Stadt am Einsturz zu hindern.  
Der Untergrund von Roma wurde über Jahrtausende völlig planlos ausgebaut. Zunächst waren da die Katakomben, welche auch heute noch am tiefsten liegen. Dann begann man, während die Stadt an der Oberfläche wuchs, mit dem Ausbau der Kanalisation, und später kam noch die schauerliche und groteske Unterstadt hinzu, in welcher Verbannte und Ausgestoßene von oben leben mussten. Man baute neue Tunnel, wie einem gerade der Sinn stand, jeder Imperator fügte einige hinzu, während alte in Vergessenheit gerieten. Und seit es die Unterstadt gab, musste man auch noch in Umwegen um selbige herum bauen.  
Ich habe die Unterstadt mit eigenen Augen gesehen, und sie ist alles andere als ein angenehmer Ort. Seit Jahrhunderten lebt niemand mehr in ihr, einerseits, weil das Gesetz der Verbannung irgendwann aufgehoben wurde, andererseits auch, weil es nicht mehr möglich ist, dort zu leben. Sie liegt ungefähr in der Mitte unserer Unterwelt und ahmt die Architektur der Oberstadt nach, mit denselben Säulen, Tempeln und Prachtbauten, aber insgesamt viel kleiner und unendlich viel verschachtelter, und auch längst nicht so kunstfertig. Etliche Einstürze und Wassereinbrüche haben sie schwer beschädigt. Ihre Ruinen stehen teilweise mitten in kleinen Seen aus Kanalisationsbrühe, oder sie sind halb abgesackt und ragen krumm und schief auf. Niemand möchte hier sein, auch wir Salvagi nicht - wir haben unsere Schlafstätten in den Katakomben, wo es trocken und friedlich ist.  
Nun ist all das aber eine Gefahr für die Stadt darüber. Niemand ist in der Lage, das wahnsinnige Tunnelsystem im Ganzen zu überwachen und instandzuhalten. Es gibt nicht einmal vollständige Aufzeichnungen dazu an der Oberfläche, weil von Anfang an versäumt wurde, die Struktur und den Ausbau hinreichend zu dokumentieren. Nur wir tun, was wir können - wir besitzen eine Bibliothek von Karten, welche wir selbst im Laufe von Jahrhunderten erstellt haben und welche die gesamte Kanalisation zeigen, wir kontrollieren Wände auf Risse, stützen Tunnel ab, verbessern, wo wir können. Dabei hilft uns auch die Magie der Alten, ohne die wir wohl ebenso hilflos vor alledem stünden wie jeder andere auch. Mit Hilfe dieser uns geschenkten Magie können wir sogar kleinere Risse schließen, indem wir sie nur berühren.  
Heute, nach vielen Jahren als Salvagus, weiß ich vieles, das mir damals noch fremd war, und vielleicht werde ich auch eines Tages selbst zu den Alten gehören, doch davon bin ich noch weit entfernt. Die Magie der Alten schenkt uns zwar den Grundstein für dieses neue Leben, aber wir verlieren dadurch weder unser altes Selbst, noch lernen wir automatisch alles, was wir über die Welt hier unten wissen müssen.  
In der ersten Zeit nach meiner Rettung glaubte ich zum Beispiel nicht an die Schauergeschichten von den Tunnelghulen, welche bleiche, klapperdürre Untote sind, die vermutlich noch aus der Unterstadt stammen und auch für uns eine Gefahr darstellen. Sie haben einen unstillbaren Hunger nach lebendem Fleisch, und ich erinnere mich, dass sie einmal eine von uns gefressen haben. Salira war keine unerfahrene Salvaga gewesen, sondern im Gegenteil mit großer Tapferkeit und Aufmerksamkeit gesegnet, was das Ganze noch erschreckender machte. Wir konnten sie nicht mehr retten und fanden, nachdem wir sie tagelang vermisst und überall gesucht hatten, schließlich nur noch ihre restlos abgefressenen Knochen.  
„Tunnelghule“, hatte Nergis Silberbart, einer der Alten, nach eingehender Betrachtung der Fraßspuren daran bestätigt. Ich wollte nicht so genau hinsehen, und mich schaudert noch heute beim Gedanken an dieses Skelett derjenigen, die einmal eine der Besten von uns gewesen war. Sie war keineswegs das einzige Opfer, schon vor ihr hatte es den ein oder anderen erwischt, aber das war vor meiner Zeit. Jedenfalls hatte ich danach keine Zweifel mehr an der Gefahr, deren Existenz ich zuvor noch für einen Mythos gehalten hatte. Gesehen habe ich die Tunnelghule nie, aber bisweilen ihr Gefauche und ihre schlurfenden Schritte gehört.  
Als ich noch jung war, gerade erst in den Kreis der Salvagi aufgenommen und noch ganz überwältigt von meinen neuen Fähigkeiten, gab es außerdem die Geschichte von den grauenhaften Schwarzen Schweinen. Auch sie sollten ihren Ursprung in der Unterstadt haben - verwilderte Nutztiere der ehemaligen Bewohner. Aber von gewöhnlichen Schweinen waren sie weit entfernt. Nicht nur, dass sie pechschwarze Haut und glühend rote Augen hatten, sie waren auch viermal so groß wie jedes gewöhnliche Schwein - groß genug, um bestimmte Tunnel vollständig zu versperren -, obendrein nicht weniger gierig nach Fleisch als die Tunnelghule und aggressiv wie tollwütige Wölfe.  
Das klang für meine immer noch sehr an die Normalität der Oberstadt gewöhnten Ohren alles reichlich übertrieben. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaubte, dass man diese Geschichte nur erzählte, um unerfahrene Neulinge wie mich davon abzuhalten, unvorsichtig durch die Tunnel zu streifen. Und genau so behandelte ich sie auch. Ich lachte sogar über über diejenigen, die von den Schwarzen Schweinen erzählten. Wie sollten Schweine auf sich gestellt hier unten überleben? So gänzlich ohne Tageslicht? Schweine waren schließlich keine Ratten oder Fledermäuse. Das Ganze kam mir einfach lächerlich vor und jeder wusste, dass ich so dachte.  
Begeistert von meiner Sicht im Dunkeln wanderte ich zu jener Zeit überall herum, auch heimlich in Bereichen, in denen ich noch gar nicht sein durfte. Ich wollte diese neue Welt selbst kennenlernen, meinen Orientierungssinn austesten. Sollte ich mich doch einmal verlaufen, sagte ich mir, würde mich schon früher oder später irgendein anderer Salvagus finden und zurück in die heimatliche Katakombe bringen. Die Sklavenjäger waren weit fort, irgendwo hoch über unseren Köpfen, und dieses Gefühl neu gewonnener Freiheit kostete ich in vollen Zügen aus.  
So kam es auch, dass ich, nach einem Marsch durch einige besonders zerfallene und labyrinthische Tunnel, in denen die Brühe stellenweise kniehoch stand, zum ersten Mal in die Nähe der Unterstadt gelangte. Ich merkte es zuerst daran, dass in die Wand des Tunnels, durch den ich ging, Schriftzeichen in Altromisch eingemeißelt waren, welche in etwa „Stadt der Ausgestoßenen voraus“ bedeuteten. Dass die Unterstadt selbst keine Legende war, wusste ich natürlich, ihre Existenz ist schließlich auch in der Oberwelt kein Geheimnis, obwohl man nicht gerne darüber spricht.  
Man hatte mich gewarnt, diesen Ort niemals zu betreten - auch, weil er durch seine bröckelnde Architektur äußerst heimtückisch war und man überall ohne Vorwarnung in den Boden einbrechen konnte -, aber ich musste ihn ja gar nicht betreten, um ihn mir einmal von einem der Zugangstunnel aus anzusehen. Deshalb kehrte ich, nachdem ich diese eingemeißelten Worte gesehen hatte, nicht um, sondern ging einfach weiter, bis sich der Tunnel vor mir öffnete und den Blick auf ein riesiges, hallendes Gewölbe freigab, eine kolossale Konstruktion aus Spitzbögen wie in einer Kathedrale.  
Staunend und schaudernd sah ich mich um. In der Unterstadt herrschte ein bleiches Licht, das für einen Oberweltler sicherlich allerhöchstens diffuses Dämmerlicht gewesen wäre, aber meinen nun viel empfindlicheren Augen wehtat, und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte. Dieses Licht kam von den alten fluoreszierenden Obelisken, die hier und da aufragten und einmal, in der lebendigen Zeit der Stadt, als spärliche Beleuchtung und Straßenmarkierungen gedient hatten. Die krummen und schiefen Ruinen schienen einem Albtraum entsprungen zu sein - von ihrer ursprünglichen Anordnung war kaum noch etwas erhalten, es wirkte eher so, als habe ein Riese sie planlos dort hin geworfen. Begehbare Wege waren keine zu erkennen, nur sich chaotisch in unterschiedliche Höhen reckende Überreste von Straßenpflaster, alles Stücke von jeweils höchstens einigen Metern Länge und Breite, die untereinander nicht verbunden waren und ein verwirrendes Chaos von bröckeligen Terrassen bildeten. Durch die vielen abgesackten Bereiche des einstmals ebenen Bodens konnte man an einigen Stellen in schwarze Kellerlöcher blicken, die so aussahen, als könne jeden Moment irgendetwas Unaussprechliches aus ihnen herauskommen. Doch tatsächlich konnte ich nirgendwo eine Gefahr entdecken, die nicht der zerstörten Architektur selbst entsprang. Unter dem Gewölbe flatterten Kanalfledermäuse herum - aber die waren nicht gefährlich, es gab sie hier praktisch überall.  
Mit einem Gefühl von Stolz darüber, mich diesem Anblick unerlaubterweise vor der Zeit ausgesetzt zu haben, zu der man mir den Ort ohnehin gezeigt hätte, kehrte ich der Unterstadt den Rücken zu. Ich hatte vorerst genug von diesem Streifzug und wollte zurück nach Hause.  
Ich war aber noch gar nicht weit gegangen, als ich mit einem Mal das Gefühl hatte, dass hier außer mir noch etwas anderes Lebendiges war. Eine erhöhte Empfindlichkeit für Anwesenheit in der Nähe gehört ebenfalls zu unseren Fähigkeiten, sie hilft uns schließlich auch dabei, die Verlorenen zu finden und zu retten, und so konnte ich das Ganze nicht wirklich als Einbildung abtun. Einen Augenblick lang blieb die Empfindung diffus, wurde aber schnell deutlicher und stofflicher, und die Ursache war eindeutig etwas Größeres als nur eine Kanalratte.  
Noch hatte ich keine echte Angst, ich war nur etwas beunruhigt. Am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass ein anderer Salvagus in der Nähe herumstreifte, mich ebenso spürte wie ich ihn und mir vermutlich gleich über den Weg laufen und mich mit zurück zur Katakombe nehmen würde. Was sonst sollte es denn sein? Ich überlegte, ob ich einfach stehenbleiben und auf ihn warten sollte, entschied mich dann aber dagegen, weil ich im Moment keine Lust auf eine Strafpredigt hatte.  
An einer Abzweigung hielt ich an, weil das Gefühl mit einem Mal so stark war, als wäre ich gegen eine Mauer gerannt. Und dazu kam jetzt noch der schlagartige Schauder einer deutlichen Warnung: Gefahr! Lebensgefahr sogar! Ich rührte mich nicht weiter von der Stelle und blickte vorsichtig in jeden abzweigenden Pfad hinein, und im westlichen, halbüberfluteten Tunnel entdeckte ich etwas, bei dessen Anblick mir so übel wurde wie noch nie in meinem Leben.  
Aus der langsam dahinfließenden Brühe ragte ein riesiger, breiter Rücken, bucklig wie der des geschmückten Mammuts, das man einmal, als ich noch dort oben gelebt hatte, durch die Straßen von Roma zum Kolosseum geführt hatte. Das Wesen wälzte sich langsam in meine Richtung, schien sich aber noch nicht für mich zu interessieren. Als es den massigen, unförmigen Kopf schwenkte, erkannte ich die roten Augen darin, die aussahen wie glühende Kohlen. Jetzt erkannte ich, was es war: ein Schwein, ein riesiges, schwarzes Schwein.  
Als hätte mein Zusammenschrecken die Aufmerksamkeit der Kreatur erregt, schien es mich mit einem Mal direkt anzustarren. Es wackelte mit der Schweinsnase, beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und kam genau auf mich zu, mit jeder Bewegung die Brühe in Aufruhr versetzend. Ein schauerliches tiefes Grunzen drang aus seiner Kehle, und ich konnte die schmutzigen, langen Hauer in seinem Gesicht erkennen. Auf einem davon steckte etwas, das aussah wie ein größerer Fetzen Pergament.  
Was sollte ich tun? Ich konnte nur rennen. Aber nicht zurück zur Unterstadt, dort würde ich keine Rettung finden, sondern womöglich erst recht in meinen Tod laufen. Stattdessen einfach weiter geradeaus, erst einmal direkt an dem Untier vorbei. Ein Stück von hier entfernt gab es ein System von Tunneln, die so eng waren, dass es nicht hindurchpassen würde - ich musste nur schneller sein als das Biest und dann abwarten, bis es von alleine verschwand.  
Ich sah nicht zurück, aber ich hörte, wie es seinen monströsen Körper schwappend aus der Brühe erhob und dann über den feuchten Steinboden hinter mir her trabte. Ohne Eile blieb es an meine Fersen geheftet, schnüffelte und grunzte. Seine Hufe klapperten fast metallisch auf den Pflastersteinen, und die spöttische Selbstsicherheit, die von ihm ausging, verstärkte meine Angst noch. Fast schien es mir, als hätte es Spaß daran, mich in Schrecken zu versetzen.  
Meine Kondition war nicht die beste - ich konnte nicht lange rennen, ohne verschnaufen zu müssen. Das Untier brauchte sich nicht abzuhetzen, um mich zu fangen, und es wusste das offensichtlich genau. Schweine sind schlau, und dieses war keine Ausnahme. Es musste nur warten, bis mich die Erschöpfung überkam. Ich wünschte mir bereits jetzt nichts mehr, als mich an irgendeine Wand zu lehnen und ein paar Augenblicke lang auszuruhen, aber ich zwang mich weiter. Eine Weile musste ich noch durchhalten, bis ich die engeren Tunnel erreichte, die mich retten würden.  
Plötzlich aber schien das Schwein genug von dem Spielchen zu haben, beschleunigte seinen klappernden Schritt und machte dann einen überraschenden Sprung, den ich von einem Schwein wahrhaftig nicht erwartet hätte, schon gar nicht von einem derart massigen. Ich selbst rettete mich mit einem reflexhaften Hechtsprung davor, dass es einfach auf mir landete, und ich spürte seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Haut. Das Biest stank schlimmer als die Kanalisation vor meiner Einweihung, nach Kadavern, Müll und der Angst seiner Opfer.  
Aber letztendlich war es keine Raubkatze, sondern nur ein Schwein, weshalb es einen Moment verwirrt stehenblieb, als es feststellte, dass mich der Angriff nicht erwischt hatte. Ich rappelte mich auf und hetzte weiter, während mir etwas Nasses am linken Schienbein hinunterlief - offenbar hatte ich mir ein Knie aufgeschlagen. Das gierige Schnüffeln des Schweins hinter mir untermauerte diesen Verdacht. Jetzt würde es erst recht nicht mehr von mir ablassen.  
Ich wollte nicht mehr rennen, aber ich musste. Die Vorstellung davon, was passieren würde, wenn mich das Biest erwischte, trieb mich weiter, obwohl mir alles wehtat. Das Schlimmste war, dass es jetzt nicht mehr gemächlich trabte, sondern mich wirklich hetzte. Manchmal blieb es kurz stehen, weil es nicht widerstehen konnte, Tropfen von meinem Blut vom Boden zu lecken, dann schloss es sofort wieder zu mir auf.  
Endlich kam ich in das Gewölbe, von dem aus ich zu den rettenden engen Tunneln gelangen konnte. Ich rannte hindurch und sprang in den schmalen Durchgang, und kurz darauf hörte ich ein schweres, saftiges Klatschen, das nur von dem tonnenschweren Schweinekörper stammen konnte.  
Keuchend wandte ich mich zu dem Eingang um, durch den ich eben hineingesprungen war. In seiner Gier hatte das Schwein tatsächlich versucht, mir hinterherzuspringen, und war dabei mit seinem riesigen Kopf steckengeblieben. Die zerfetzten schaufelgroßen Ohren schlackerten, als es wieder freizukommen versuchte, und die roten Augen starrten mich zornig an. Es grunzte und schnaufte, blieb aber in seiner unbequemen Position gefangen.  
Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das Biest steckte offensichtlich vollkommen fest, konnte weder vor noch zurück! Das musste ich unbedingt den anderen Salvagi zeigen. Ich verschnaufte noch einen Moment und lachte das Schwein aus. Dann ging ich den restlichen Weg zurück zu unserer Katakombe, es war zum Glück nicht mehr weit bis dorthin.  
„Ich habe ein schwarzes Schwein gefangen!“, rief ich allen zu, die dort gerade anwesend waren. „Es wollte mich fressen, aber ich bin entkommen und jetzt sitzt es fest!“  
Sie schauten einander an, als spräche ich im Delirium. Nur allzu gut erinnerten sie sich daran, dass ich von der Geschichte über die Schwarzen Schweine rein gar nichts hielt und vor kurzem noch herzhaft darüber gelacht hatte.  
„Wo hast du dich schon wieder rumgetrieben, Eygil?“, fragte der Raubeinige Kokol. „Wenn du lügst, kannst du was erleben.“  
„Ich lüge nicht“, beharrte ich. „Komm mit und ich zeig‘s dir!“  
„Nun sei doch nicht so grob zu dem Jungen, Kokol“, sagte Efiria und stand auf. „Mag sein, dass das nur wieder einer seiner Witze ist, aber das ist kein Grund, ihm gleich zu drohen.“  
„Kommt alle mit und seht es euch an!“, forderte ich.  
Kokol und Efiria folgten mir ohne Zögern, und ein paar andere schlossen sich ihnen an. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie alle dachten, ich würde sie auf den Arm nehmen. Mein aufgeschlagenes Knie war auch kein Beweis, ich hätte schließlich auch einfach irgendwo gestolpert sein können. Aber gleich würden sie mir glauben, gleich würden sie alle den Kopf des Untiers sehen, das im Tunnel feststeckte ...  
Als wir ankamen, war es fort. Fassungslos schaute ich auf den wieder offenen Durchgang, und es gab weit und breit keine Spur von der Kreatur. Nicht einmal ein Stückchen Haut oder eine Borste hing an den alten Steinen.  
„Ich schwöre euch, es war hier“, sagte ich und zeigte auf die Wände. „Hier steckte sein fetter Kopf. Es muss sich befreit haben, nachdem ich weg war.“  
„Eygil, ich leg dich übers Knie!“, rief Kokol. „Ich versuche schon den ganzen Tag zu meditieren, und was machst du? Hetzt mich bis hierher, nur für so einen miserablen Scherz?“  
„Lass ihn“, sagte Efiria und nahm ihn sanft am Arm. „Ich für meinen Teil glaube ihm.“  
„Ach wirklich?“, schnaubte Kokol.  
Efiria nickte nur und führte ihn fort, bevor er mir noch irgendeine weitere Grimmigkeit an den Kopf werfen konnte.  
Eigentlich, das muss an dieser Stelle gesagt werden, war Kokol kein übler Kerl, er war nur etwas mürrisch. Das Leben an der Oberfläche hatte ihn viele Male mit schweren Enttäuschungen überhäuft und er sehnte sich nach Frieden und Ehrlichkeit. Ich konnte schon verstehen, warum er mit meiner Art, wie sie damals war, nicht gut zurechtkam, deshalb hege ich keinen Groll gegen ihn. Allerdings erfuhr ich nie, ob mir außer Efiria irgendjemand glaubte, was passiert war. Man sagte mir, dass Schweine niemals so dumm wären, zu versuchen, in einen Tunnel zu rennen, der eindeutig zu eng für sie war. Das allein schien schon zu zeigen, dass ich lügen musste.  
Aber ich weiß, was ich erlebt habe, ich erinnere mich an den Gestank des Untiers und daran, wie riesig und schwarz es war. Jedenfalls nahm ich danach alles, was mir die Salvagi erzählten, etwas ernster, und ich wagte mich auch nie mehr so weit hinaus. Nie wieder bin ich einem Schwarzen Schwein begegnet, aber ich bleibe immer aufmerksam und insgeheim fürchte ich mich davor, dass irgendwann dieser riesige Kopf aus dem Dunkel irgendeines Tunnels auftaucht und mich die roten Augen anschauen, erfüllt von dem Wunsch, das vor Jahren Begonnene zu vollenden.


End file.
